And His Name Is Lollipop
by Enna York
Summary: Natsuki was another orphan that Father Fujimoto cared for, and like Rin she has a certain demonic secret she keeps under wraps. But will her cover be blown by a certain candy loving king, who by the way is the number one customer at her candy store? Or will the exorcist have to deal with her new trouble making boyfriend?
1. Chapter 1: Transfer Student

**Chapter One: Transfer Student**

Shura sat on the desk in front of the class her legs crossed and glancing over the class lazily. She was still slightly exhausted from the previous night having stayed up tutoring Rin; but she was not allowing it to distract her. Her head throbbed slightly as she reached over for the clipboard that had been left for her. She glanced over it and suddenly her eye lit up with excitement.

"Class it appears that today we will have a new student joining us." She announced and glanced over at the door expectantly, however there was no knocking or indication of someone coming in. Shura glanced over the class once more doing a head count, no she had not missed them. She made up her mind as the class looked at her blankly, "Just kidding Ahahahahah!" she laughed at them trying to cover her blunder as a joke. The transfer student wasn't due to appear until Yukio came, she had missed that because it was written underneath in much smaller font.

The class meanwhile stared at her confused, she hadn't been here as an instructor all that long; maybe a few days at most. She uncrossed her legs and slipped off of the desk, "Well~ it looks like I'll just start class now." She announced walking around the desk to approach the chalkboard, glancing at the clock _only five minutes late not that bad._

She droned on for the full hour and a half trying as best as she could to keep the lesson entertaining for her sake as well as the class's, but unfortunately the class was as dry as the desert. At the end of class curious to see who the transfer was she went over to the back of the class room and took a seat in the desk. The only thing from the clip board left for her that she touched was the picture of the transfer student the clip board left for Yukio. The transfer student, a female to Shura's delight in need of someone to talk to in this class was young maybe as old as Rin and Yukio at most based on her appearance. She had heterochromia, her left eye was bright electric blue and the right was an energetic green, it was not only noticeable because of the vastly different colours but also because she had such large round eyes framed by dark thick lashes. The young girl's hair was an unusual and beautiful shade of pastel pink, the hair light and airy almost looking like cotton candy, it was long and held away from her face by a side ponytail adorned with a large white bow.

"What are you doing?" Rin called out turning from his desk near the front of the classroom to face Shura.

Shura had already kicked her feet up on the desk in front of her, "Watching over you, what do you think I'm doing?" she called back, Rin frowned and turned back to the front of the classroom crossing his arms his tail twitching in annoyance. Shiemi leaned over and whispered something to him and he calmed down. Shura chanced a glance at the clock, right on time Yukio walked into the classroom to begin the lesson.

He ignored the clipboard that Shura had purposely left out for him to read, she sighed and rolled her eyes of all times for him not to read something. He began his lesson but only a few minutes into the lecture there was a knocking on the door that before Yukio could even move to open it was thrown open.

"Yuki!" shrieked an eager female voice, the transfer student darted from the door straight towards the instructor. It was the transfer student Shura had seen in the photo, she leapt into the air and embraced Yuki clamping onto him with her arms and legs squeezing tightly, "Yuki! It's so good to see you! How have you been?" she eagerly rushed still clamped onto him, he flushed bright red and his arms swung around embarrassedly.

The class watched this all play out confused, Shura was also part of the confusion _who the heck was it that just burst in? And what was the relationship that she had with Yukio? _Raced through Shura's mind as the petite girl detangled herself from Yukio glancing around the room, her eyes locked onto Rin.

"Oh my gosh you must be Rin!" She called out and dashed over to the desk she slammed her hands on the desk repeatedly in her excitement. She then pointed to herself as she bounced up and down on the spot, "You probably don't remember me, but we played together as children. Father Fujimoto looked after me as well. Eh you've gotten so handsome!" she jumped up onto the desk sitting on her knees and reached across grabbing his cheeks and pulling on them, "Still as squishy as ever!" she remarked giggling.

"Who are you?!" Bon called out watching the whole scenario play out, Yukio coughed at the front of the class trying to compose himself. Everyone turned to look at him expecting him to regain control of the excited transfer student since he can control his brother-for the most part.

"Everyone I am pleased to introduce Natsuki Fujimoto, she is extremely experienced in exorcism but has had no formal training. She has received special permission from Sir Pheles to attend Cram school with us all-please welcome her." Yukio called out.

Natsuki now formally introduced leapt off of Rin's desk to face the class her energy calming down considerably. She faced them looking politely, "Pleased to meet you, please treat me well." She greeted bowing politely then straightening up and smiling widely.

"I think I'm in love!" Shima breathed as he stared up at the front of the class room taking in the new student. She stood at the front of the room awkwardly shifting as if unsure, she bit her lip as she glanced around. Her eyes flicking to Yukio as if begging for advice.

"Shima you're a monk!" Konekumaru insisted as he observed the pink haired student, he noted that she had a bugling shoulder bag at her hip the front decorated with various pins.

Bon lifted his hand, adjusting his glasses Yukio glanced up and nodded telling Bon to continue, "How experienced is Miss Fujimoto?" he asked curiously glancing suspiciously at Natsuki. He silently prayed she wouldn't be like how Rin was at the start of their training, especially since she not only knows him but seems as childish as him.

"Oh well you see I started at a younger age than Yukio-but like he said I have no formal training so they put me at Exwire with all of you guys. But I can handle very high level demons on my own." Natsuki answered interrupting Yukio who had only opened his mouth to shut it as Natsuki rambled.

"What's your discipline then?" Rin asked curiously his tail twitching Natsuki's gaze fixated on the movement.

Natsuki grinned and clapped her hands together, "Ding ding ding! We have a winner!" she announced, "I've been waiting for this question." She explained, she paused to take a deep breath and then her face became deathly serious, "Rise from the depths of ice and darkness and crush with all your might Ecidious" the girl announced placing her right hand before her palm down and her left hand bracing her right at the elbow. Suddenly a black and grey coloured magic circle sprung into existence on the floor under her right hand.

From the magic circle a katana rose up, its hilt a dark shade of ebony, with her right hand she drew it from its position and held it aloft, "I'm a knight." She announced and then paused putting her finger to her chin, "Oh and a tamer-though I don't have a contract or a familiar yet. I'm waiting to find one." She swung the sword in a graceful arc around her before sheathing it into a sheath strapped behind her that no one had noticed until now.

The class simply blinked overwhelmed by the new student, meanwhile Natsuki was glancing around the class room still unsure of where she could sit and if she could. She decided to sit at the other desk at the front of the class room to be close to Yukio and across from Rin, and sat down. She placed her bag on the desk next to her and withdrew all the appropriate textbooks and notebooks for the class. She then looked expectantly to the front of the class, she was calm and composed now.

Yukio recollected himself for what seemed like the umpteenth time and then began class, he watched surprised as Natsuki diligently took notes. She was as energetic as he remembered, but he could tell that the years they had been apart had taken a toll on her. She had hardened he could tell by the way she took her notes-she tried to hide behind that childish act but she was still broken on the inside. Rin kept glancing at her confused, Yukio supposed as much. They had played with her a lot since Father Fujimoto was legally her guardian but she was also kept away a lot-though Yukio had his speculations as to why based on Rin's condition and what he knew of Natsuki he had no definitive answer.

She was always an excellent exorcist, Yukio had seen her in action and seen the reports- but for some reason Father Fujimoto had insisted that she not could be educated alongside Yukio or join True Cross Knights. Natsuki acted on her own for all these years as an exorcist teaching herself; it was Sir Pheles that approached the young girl to ask her to become an actual exorcist through True Cross. Yukio assumed that Sir Pheles only acted since Father Fujimoto had passed, and it had taken up until now to find her because Natsuki did such a good job of hiding herself.

At the end of class there was rapping on the door, Yukio glanced over not knowing what the disturbance was. The door was thrown open mush like when Natsuki first arrived. But instead of an eager young girl it was Sir Pheles himself. He walked into the class room grinning dressed in his usual white suit and his umbrella clasped in his hands.

"Sir Pheles over here!" Natsuki called out waving eagerly from her seat, "Look I'm in a class room! I'm actually in a class room!"

"Ah I see my new student is fitting in nicely." Sir Pheles announced still grinning, "Please treat her nicely. I was just coming to see how things were going-now Natsuki you're not going to kill Rin now are you?" he asked her, he supposed he should have done this earlier. After all he knew what motivated the young girl to become an exorcist, he wouldn't be surprised if he had another Igor incident on his hands.

Quick as a flash Natsuki had thrown herself at Rin embracing him from behind, "Rin is like family to me! I wouldn't hurt a hair on his head!" she insisted stubbornly, "Even if you know, he's related to you know who".

Mephsito sighed, that was a disaster averted, "Well then I will be leaving!" he said with a flourish before striding out of the class room.

"Bye Mephy!" Natsuki called out after him, she then glanced down at Rin still hugging him, "Hey~" she called to him which only caused him to blush a deeper red than he already was.

"So are you saying if Rin wasn't like family you would kill him?" Konekomaru asked quietly from his seat next to Bon and Shima.

Natsuki released Rin and turned around to face them, "I only exorcize demons that need to be exorcized, if they aren't harming humans than I don't think they need to die." She started, she turned her head to the side as she continued, "Is coming here to earth all that of a bad thing? What if they're just curious, wouldn't you be? I mean considering Satan is the king of where they live I'm sure seeing a world _not _ruled by him would be nice." She explained and oddly enough the class found themselves nodding along with her rather unusual logic.

"How did you learn exorcism?" Konekomaru asked without really meaning to, it had been bothering him all class but he didn't want to come out and ask. He'd have rather waited until she told them herself. She glanced up at him with her mismatched eyes and offered a small weak smile.

"Well… I was first exposed to exorcism when I was five years old. I then started training myself to be an Aria memorizing religious passages, and when I was six I began exorcizing lower class demons. Mostly harmless ones like goblins and coal tars-but after a while I felt bad about it because they weren't really causing all that much harm." She started and then she downcast her eyes looking at the floor. Her voice became very soft, "At this time Father Fujimoto was my legitimate guardian but I was living with a close friend of his. However- a very high class demon appeared at the residence… it was a temple you see and someone had brought a cursed artifact in requesting an exorcism. It was handed to an inexperienced and young monk who did not do the purification ritual which allowed the demon access into the temple."

"It was a massacre, I was trying to get people out because not all of the monks were exorcists and we had ordinary people in there as well… in the chaos I came across Ecidious" her hand patting at the sword at her side, "I sort of drew it by accident not realising the power-or the curse it carried. Since then I've carried this sword with me everywhere." She paused again sighing deeply her eyes slowly dragging from the floor, her hand that rested on the sword came up and touched at her right eye.

"I lived with Father Fujimoto for a few months before he arranged for me to be moved to a small town in Italy and live at a church where another one of his close relations lived. It was actually beneficial for me. Being such an old city I was living in many demons lived there. Many people came to the church requesting exorcisms but few were ever recognized or dealt with. I could over hear them all-the priests unaware I was observing. And then I would sort of go over to wherever the demon was and handle the situation myself in secret." And with that her hand returned to her sword patting at it, she sighed and shrugged suddenly looking excited and energetic, "And then when I was twelve, True Cross was sort of figuring out what it was that I was doing. So I took off and went into hiding, I have been for the past five years." Rin counted his fingers, five years meant that she was seventeen-she was actually older than all of them despite her youthful face.

"Why hiding?" Shima asked.

Natsuki bit her lip and tapped her fingers together, "Well… handling exorcisms without permission from True Cross is sort of well not illegal but can be punishable. I was afraid of getting into trouble especially because like I said before I don't always exorcize the demon. Sometimes I just have a heart to heart with them and convince them to behave themselves or return home."

"A heart to heart? You mean you talked with them?" Shima asked for clarification, everyone stared at her, "Isn't that dangerous?"

"It does carry a hint of danger, but they can make nice conversation at times." She responded, "Just watch their teeth." She said wiggling her fingers, just slightly visible were several scars along her fingers, some resembling teeth marks. She tapped at her eye again and shrugged her shoulders, "I guess it's just a talent that I have, you know talking with them."

The bell rung and Natsuki glanced at it, "That means we change classes right?" she asked.

"Uh yeah." Rin answered not quite sure if her question was serious or not.

"So cool, I've never been in a school before." She breathed jumping up and snatching her bag, "I'll follow your lead." She chirped.

With that the class together got up from their seats and walked down the hall. Shima was the first to approach her, "Hey, I never got the chance to introduce myself. I'm Shima." He said extending his hand out towards her.

She took it gratefully and shook it, "Natsuki." She giggled, "But I'm sure you already knew that." She looked at him oddly then her brows knitting in confusion, Shima stared back equally confused.

"Do you like spiders or something?" she asked him and he shook his head, "Well that's odd-since." And with that she reached forward towards his shoulder. He then glanced out of the corner of his eye and saw an enormous spider resting on it, "You have this fellow resting on you." And with that she plucked the spider off of his shoulder.

She shrugged, "I guess the little fellow had just gotten lost.", she took the spider over to the wall and released it, it scuttled away towards the ceiling. Shima watched it all horrified, he was trembling in fright and eyes were wide.

"Hey are you okay?" she asked him worriedly her large eyes wide, the two different colours were almost hypnotically.

"Yeah I'm fine just fine absolutely fine." He responded and began to compulsively rub at his shoulder, _I need to take a shower, I need to take a shower. I need to take a shower _his mind chanted as he rubbed at the spot the spider had rested. He glanced at Natsuki he wasn't sure if he should revere her as his guardian angel for getting the spider off of him or fear her because she simply plucked the spider off of him.

"Shima doesn't like bugs, you'll just have to excuse him." Konekomaru said finally catching up with the two chatting students, "I-uh I'm Konekomaru. Nice to meet you." He greeted.

Natsuki smiled at him showing her dazzling white teeth, "Nice to meet you too. Let me guess you're studying to be an Aria aren't you?" she asked.

He nodded and laughed, "How could you tell?"

"Just this feeling I had, plus you really seemed to know what you were talking about in class answering all of Yukio's questions." She replied this time tapping at her blue eye, the motion did not go unobserved by Yukio or Bon. Why did the transfer student tap her eyes like that?

Bon decided it best to introduce himself, "Hello, I'm Ryuji Suguro-" he started extending his hand to her but his friends cut him off.

"But we call him Bon." Shima and Konekomaru said in unison before glancing at each other and forcing down a snicker as they both saw Bon's face out of the corner of their eyes. Bon was frowning unimpressed, and a bright red blush appeared on his cheeks from embarrassment.

"Bon…Bon.. oh I get it like a bonbon." Natsuki remarked grinning and swinging her arms freely around her, she glanced up at Bon, "You don't mind if I call you that do you?" she asked him politely.

He flushed again and glanced away embarrassed, "N-No it's fine."

"Really you don't mind?" she asked again and he nodded, she then giggled, "I like it, it sounds like candy."

"Is that why you dyed your hair to look like cotton candy?" Shima asked.

"No it grows that way naturally-by the way does your grow that shade of pink on its own I was just wondering." She replied nonchalantly.

"Um… no?" Shima replied confused glancing at his friends who looked equally confused.

There was the sound of footsteps trying to catch up with them and then a clattering sound. Natsuki whipped around and caught Sheimi who had fallen because she had rushed to catch up to the new girl, "Are you okay?" she asked deeply concerned.

"Oh uh yeah, I'm fine really. I'm really sorry about that." Shiemi apologised as Natsuki helped her to her feet, "I'm really, really sorry."

"No, no it's fine. Really I don't mind, I was just worried about you." Natsuki insisted.

Now on her feet Shiemi brushed herself off, "I just wanted to introduce myself. I'm Shiemi." She said as she extended her hand to Natsuki.

Natsuki smiled brilliantly, "Natsuki Fujimoto." She replied and smiled even wider closing her eyes, "Let's be friends." Shiemi smiled then, it was as if Natsuki had read her mind.

"Best of friends." Shiemi insisted and the girls nodded and shared a smile.

Izumo then strode up to the two of them brushing her ponytails over her shoulder, "Izumo, nice to meet you." She said in her usual cold tone. Natsuki nodded and offered a small smile. The group continued down the hall together, Izumo silently gliding along and Bon occasionally adding input to the conversation that Konekomaru and Shima were engaged in. Shiemi and Natsuki were talking to one another but mostly giggling together.

Rin walked up and tapped Natsuki on the shoulder, she stopped her giggling to look up at him and smile, "Hey, I just want to apologise. I don't really seem to remember you." Rin apologised.

Natsuki waved her hands between them, "Its fine I get it, sometimes these things just take time. I'm sure you'll remember me eventually. And despite my appearance I find that I fade easily into the background." She explained winking at him, only her blue eye shinning at him.

"So have you not been in a formal school before?" Rin asked her thinking back to what she had said in class, thinking about the odd questions that she was asking.

She shook her head, "No, I haven't. Up until I was twelve I was tutored at the temples I was living in. Afterwards I taught myself, I purchased textbooks and workbooks and taught myself." She sighed and stretched, "I'm so excited to be here and sit in a classroom and make friends. I've already made so many friends."

Rin thought about it, it reminded him of himself. Although he had gone to school he had caused so much trouble he never really got to experience school until now. There was a momentary twinge of regret in him, he realised how fortunate he had been to be able to go to school as a child. But it was replaced by the reminder that if things had gone differently he might not have the friends he does now. And now he had someone to understand him as well.

"Natsuki, how old are you?" Rin asked remembering how he determined she was at least seventeen.

She paused in her step and Rin noticed her bristling, she put her hands on her hips and frowned at him, "You never ask a lady how old she is-it's how young." She remarked as she frowned at him, she then smiled and winked, "Almost eighteen-almost by this many months." She answered holding up three fingers.

Rin grinned and shook his head, "You know saying seventeen would have been a lot easier." He remarked.

"I don't like doing things the easy way-the hard way is much more fun don't you think?" she chirped and Rin grinned back at her nodding his head. He may not remember Natsuki right now but he was sure that he was going to her along with her.

"So what's the next class?" Natsuki asked curiously her two different coloured eyes shining.

"P.E. get ready for me to run laps around you." Rin stated challengingly grinning and revealing his sharp teeth.

A mischievous twinkle entered her eyes, "Oh we'll see about that." she answered just as challenging.

* * *

So new story hurray! Well for those of you waiting for the next chapter of 'I Shall Be Your Sword And Shield' sorry but this is where time has been going lately as well as other stories. It is NOT dropped, I'll repeat that not dropped just a bit of writer's block write now because it's a boring filler chapter before exciting plot things happen!

I wasn't planning on posting but apparently there are no decent 'Aoi No Exorcist' fanfictions, don't know whether this is considered decent but I'm giving it a shot.

Natsuki is a really funny character, her backstory (next chapter) I tragic and sad so she's actually quite mature, but because she was stripped of a childhood she acts really childish and carefree on the exterior. She's a suffer in silence type not willing to burden people with her problems but always willing to be that happy smile someone needs in a jam.

Hope you enjoyed reading this and my super long rant, and thank you!

I do no own _Blue Exrocist_ or any of it's characters


	2. Chapter 2: Memories

**Chapter Two: Memories**

Rin lay in bed, that new transfer student was certainly different. But it was in a good way, she was funny and friendly-and skilled. Maybe now he didn't always have to come to Shura for questions-Natsuki had her own powerful sword and she knew how to use it.

He was distracted from these thoughts though as he raked his mind for memories of her, _you think you'd remember someone like her with her weird personality and unique hair _he remarked. But he couldn't seem to remember her. Then as he sorted through his disjointed childhood the memory surfaced, it was hazy and incomplete but at least he had a starting point.

A shy young girl with short cotton candy coloured hair was clamped onto Father Fujimoto's pant leg, her eyes were wide and bright with curiosity. Yukio stood next to Rin staring at Father Fujimoto and then at the girl.

Father Fujimoto then grinned, "Rin, Yukio I'd like to introduce you to a very special guest. This is Natsuki, her mother was a close friend of mine-and now I'm her guardian. She's going to be living with us for a while until I can find her a new home." He explained.

Natsuki suddenly darted forward extending her hand to the two boys, "Natsuki, pleased to meet you." She greeted. Yukio reflexively reached forward and grabbed her hand shaking it.

"Yukio Okumura" he introduced and she nodded and then looked to Rin expectantly.

Rin crossed his arms refusing to shake hands with her, he frowned and stated, "Rin."

"Oh I thought it was stink brain." Natsuki replied sarcastically frowning back at him.

Rin narrowed his eyes, "You're the stink brain." He challenged.

Natsuki puffed out her chest, the young girl ready to counter, "At least I'm not a booger face." She replied crossing her arms and smirking.

Rin caught the glint in her eyes, she was playing with him. He grinned revealing his teeth, "Rin Okumura." He said politely extending his hand.

"Natsuki… Fujimoto?" she replied glancing up at Father Fujimoto for clarification, he nodded, "Natsuki Fujimoto." She restated confidently taking Rin's hand, "Let's play, what do you do for fun around here?" she asked them excitedly. The two brothers looked to one another and nodded grinning wildly, they both extended a hand to her.

"Follow me!" the two brothers said in unison as she took their extended hands. With a laugh and a giggle they ran off together. The memory was to fuzzy for Rin to remember much, but it was evidence enough that he had played with her and got along with her as a child. However, the Natsuki in his memory seemed different, he couldn't place his finger on it but there was a difference in their demeanor.

Meanwhile on the other end of the old boy's dormitory Mephisto was showing Natsuki to her room, "It's over here room 614. Now Yuki and Rin are on the other side of the building, they aren't in regular dorms for a very similar reason to your own-but I'd rather that you didn't tell them you were here." Mephisto says as he stops in front of the door snapping his fingers and procuring the key from seemingly nowhere, "If anyone asks you could say you're renting an apartment."

"Understood Sir Pheles." Natsuki replied nodded her head, her green eye was throbbing and she knew exactly why. Her green eye throbs when demons are around-in particular powerful demons. She wasn't sure who knew and who didn't know that Mephisto was a demon-she also didn't know if Mephisto knew that she knew and if he should. So she decided not to say anything and play stupid-she was good at it her appearance very deceiving at times.

Her eye was driving her nuts all day in class because of Rin, but it wasn't really his fault-she didn't blame him and decided that she just had to deal with it. She also decided that if worse comes to worse she could always go back to being free-lance the only real reason she was here was to see Father Fujimoto again and apologize for running away.

Mephisto opened the door to her room for her and strode in she followed after, she glanced around it looked like a normal dorm room-two beds two desks. Having stayed in cheap motels for the majority of the past five years it was nice to know she had such a nice bed to rest her head in now.

"Well I have to be going paperwork to do." Mephisto stated tossing the key to Natsuki, she caught it easily twisting and twirling it around her fingers, "If you have any questions feel free to visit my office." He said, "Enz Zwei Drie!" he exclaimed snapping his fingers and disappearing in a cloud of curling purple smoke.

Natsuki glanced around and tugged on the back pack strap, she was still wearing her back pack. It was her only piece of luggage she had everything she owned contained in this bag. She walked over to the bed on the left and turned the bag over dumping out all of its contents.

She began sorting through the dumped contents putting them into neat organised piles-clothes all together to the left, school supplies to the front and her other belongings to the right. She took the few moments to refold all of her clothes before slipping them away into the dresser's drawers. Her school books she organised on her desks along with her papers and pencils. Lastly were her own belongings, there were a few of her favourite manga and novels which she slipped into the shelf she was provided. Then a pocket sized photo album with perhaps only five photos in it but important photos nonetheless. Lastly was an enormous bag of candy, before she left America where she had currently been staying she had spent over sixty dollars on buying candy.

The store clerk at the candy store looked at her in disbelief as she came up with the enormous bag and looked further confused when he rung it up-he had asked if she was having a party or something. But she replied it was for herself he stared at her perplexed. Looking at the bag of candy her mouth watered, she withdrew some sour sugar coated gummies an entire handful. She ate them one by one trying to prolong how long she had candy but it was a futile attempt. Before she had some more she put the bag away licking her lips greedily. Outside her window on a faraway rooftop Mephisto and Amaimon watched her put her things away, Amaimon's stomach rumbling at the sight of the candy and feeling extremely jealous. Subconsciously he rooted around in his pocket trying to find change to find more money to buy candy.

Withdrawing a lollipop from his pocket instead he glanced at his brother, "So this is the exorcist I have to watch out for?" he asked as he crunched away on the candy. Her hair was distracting it was reminding him of cotton candy-she didn't look frightening she looked small and fragile like all humans. Her hair also made her look stupid he decided since it looked like candy-and she must be stupid he decided because she has two different coloured eyes, _the human couldn't even decide what colour her eyes were how stupid of her _he thought.

"Yes, she has special circumstances around her. Her eye will be able to detect you in a second's time-and her sword skills rival Shura's. I want you to stay away from her if you can." Mephisto instructed but Amaimon was only half listening his mind was preoccupied with thoughts. If he could no longer play with his little brother than maybe he could play with this human. He never really thought about playing with humans before they were fragile and stupid. But if Mephisto was saying to stay away from this one and that she's special it could be worth his time to play around with her. His thoughts about whether or not he should play with a human swirling.

But then were broken off by a more important thought, "Neesan, I used up all my currency. I want more." He said glancing up at his brother.

Mephisto frowned and sighed, "You do realise the purpose of an allowance yes?" Mephisto asked and Amaimon nodded but Mephisto knew his brother was not thinking clearly, he produced his purse and drew out some money, "Here-but after this is gone you cannot get more for another two weeks use it wisely." Amiamon snatched the money from his brother slipping it into his pocket as he crunched away on the lollipop.

The exchange about allowance reminded Mephisto of something-now that Natsuki was no longer being a free-lance exorcists she no longer had a source of income and that flight from America to Japan must have certainly put a hole in her savings. He didn't think about giving her an allowance like he did for the Okumura twins. He'd have to speak with her later. Amaimon disappeared from Mephisto's sight then and he shrugged his shoulders then snapped his fingers disappearing into the night himself.

Meanwhile Natsuki was done putting the finishing touches on her new room; she went over to the window shutting the curtains for privacy. She opened her dresser drawers sorting through for some pyjamas, she snatched a pair of shorts and a tank top. She stripped off her day clothes and slipped into the pyjamas gratefully then turning off the light. She walked over to her bed and tossed herself into it, she didn't bother pulling the sheets up she felt no need to.

As she drifted off her earliest memories came to her-she was five and living at the temple that Father Fujimoto had arranged her to live at. She was placed under the care of one of the more senior ranking monks the year before, he was kind to her and she was respectful in return. He arranged for some of the younger monks to teach her and she was eager to learn-not only the school curricula they presented her. But on the side they also educated her in their practices, surprised at the child's interest and diligence.

At this time she didn't have her heterochromia-both her eyes were that bright electric blue that her right eye still was today. And at this time she could see demons, there were no demons on the temple's property of course but she'd see them when she went into town. That was why she was so eager to learn from the other monks. Why she studied so diligently, she wanted to be able to protect those that couldn't see the darkness of the world before they were devoured by it.

One day, an elderly man came to the temple complaining about a package he had received from a friend of his. His friend, who was living in America, had sent him several boxes of wine-however among the cases there was one box covered in several seals that the elderly man could not open. And ever since he had received the box misfortune had befallen him. He had recently broken his hip in a fall, and his teeth had started falling out unexplainably. His electronics and even his car have been frequently breaking and malfunctioning, again without explanation. Not only that he has thrown out the box several times but it returns every time.

Natsuki was sitting on the temple steps in the sun and had observed the entire exchange curiously. She knew the monk who the man was speaking with, it was Sota he taught her math-but he didn't know exorcism. He acted politely to the elderly man though Natsuki could tell he didn't believe the man, he took the box and the elderly man left gratefully thanking Sota several times.

Natsuki pushed off of her perch and dashed over grabbing Sota's sleeve and tugging on it, "Shouldn't you do a purification ritual before you bring it into the temple? Couldn't the monster get in if you don't?" she asked him.

He glanced down and smiled at the pastel pink haired girl ruffling her hair, "No need to worry Natsuki-there aren't any demons. It's just a box and an old man's superstitions." He insisted.

"No that's a dybuk box Sota-that's a very, very bad demon." Natsuki replied.

Sota ruffled her hair once again, "You've been listening to Soji too much and his scary stories. I'm just going to take this in and speak with one of the higher monks." And with that took off walking at a fast pace that Natsuki's small legs couldn't keep up with.

"Sota you don't know what you're doing!" she shouted, Sota couldn't see it but Natsuki could. There was a dark thick aura around that box, there was something malevolent contained within it. Natsuki glanced around trying to catch sight of the monks she knew were exorcists-someone like Soji who knew what to do.

But she was too late, already within the center of the temple Sota had grabbed an xacto knife. He dragged it along the seals and tape along the box peeling them away. He then glanced over the box, it was sealed shut and there was no obvious lid. As he turned the box around in his hands again he found it, there was a hidden switch disguised as a knob on the box. He pulled on it and watched as the box creaked open. Suddenly a cut opened on his finger.

"Ow!" he exclaimed and stuck his finger in his mouth, when he looked back at the box he saw it. He suddenly realised why Natsuki was so terrified, there was something in the box. It's inhuman eyes glowed from the depths of the box as it shifted around. It was speaking in a growling and twisted language that Sota did not recognize. He couldn't make out the form of the creature there was miasma leaking from it in thick dark plumes.

And then in distorted Japanese it spoke to him, "Thank you for freeing me human. I'll reward you by using your body as my vessel."

"Wah?" Sota asked frozen to the ground in fear. Then the dark mass shifted and leapt at him, it enveloped his face and the darkness began to seep through his mouth, nose, eyes and ears. He tried to grab at it but there didn't seem to be anything physical about the dark mass all he did was claw at his own face. Sota fell to the ground rolling in pain and crying out, his body convulsing as the demon forcibly possessed it.

"Over here! Soji it's this way this way!" Natsuki cried as she dashed after where she had seen Sota disappear, she skidded to a stop in front of the door, "He went in here!" she said her small hand reaching up towards the knob.

"Natsuki be careful!" the exorcist called as he followed after the young girl. He only understood that Sota had unwittingly taken a dybuk box into the center of the temple and that Natsuki was concerned about the demon.

She opened the door and began to scream at what she saw, Sota was on the floor the dark mass of the demon forcing its way into his body he was convulsing on the floor. Suddenly his body stopped convulsing and in one motion the demon slipped into his body. There was one final jerk of his body before his eyes snapped open, they had changed to a glowing sulphuric yellow the pupil constantly shifting and distorting.

"Sota?" she asked him quietly as he stood up from the floor his body twitching and jerking as it did so. Horns grew out from his forehead several all-around making a crown his ears elongating to the sides and a long tail extending behind him.

He was laughing as he stood, "Smart little human aren't you?" he asked and lunged forward grabbing the small girl by her throat. She squeaked and tried to get away but the demon was too fast. He grabbed her and lifted her into the air her feet kicking out.

"S-Soji!" Natuki managed to get out, the only thing the exorcist had seen was Sota lunging at the small girl his back to him, "It got him."

Soji hardened himself, he didn't know what he was facing just that it was powerful. He began chanting, the demon dropped the small girl. Natsuki scooted away staring at the demon in terror, the demon turned slowly facing Soji.

"Natsuki run! Get the head monk he'll know what to do!" Soji said breaking off his chant to try and dodge the demon now leaping at him. He dodged barley, it clipped his shoulder the force equivalent to having been tackled by three grown men, Soji was knocked against the wall wincing in pain. However he saw that Natsuki had gotten to her feet and was taking off running.

"Insolent human child." The demon hissed turning its attention to the girl and following after her.

"Hey over here demon!" Soji called out and began chanting again switching the sutra he was chanting still unsure of the demon he was facing. It turned on him and snarled and then erupted in flames. Natsuki ran as fast as her legs could carry, she then heard the explosion and glanced over her shoulder. The entire hallway behind her was enveloped in flames, she kept running unsure of whether Soji had made it out. The flames glowing an eerie sulphur yellow like the demon's eyes.

"Natsuki what happened?" asked a group of monks who were about to head down the same hallway that Natsuki was fleeing from, they had also seen the explosion.

"It's a demon; it's a demon we have to get everybody out!" Natsuki yelled out as she kept running. Recognizing that three of the monks in the group were exorcists, the other two like Sota not knowing about demons. They nodded and turned in their tracks and began to direct people out. "I'm getting the head monk!" she yelled out and the three exorcists nodded and sprang into action.

Natsuki dashed down three halls, Sota had brought the demon deep into the temple. She found the head monk rushing into the hall confused about the sounds of the explosion, "Sir… it was in a dybuk box… the demon it's free. The temple's on fire." She panted exhausted from all the running and the fear.

He nodded in understanding, "Stay close" he instructed, suddenly there was another explosion and the two of them were thrown to the ground flames roared overhead as the temple burned. The wall to the right was then enveloped in flames thick plumes of black smoke curled along the ceiling. They could then hear the crackle of gun fire, the dragoons had started if not the other exorcists.

"Are you alright sir?" Natsuki asked as she struggled up to her knees that were now scrapped, rushing to the head monk grabbing his arm and pulling him up to his feet.

"I'm fine." He coughed from the smoke, "You have to take me to my room, there is something there that can put a stop to this." He insisted, there was a blast of water suddenly over head the flames hissing, the door to the room was kicked down.

"Sir thanks to Natsuki we've managed to get most of the people out and we're organizing ourselves now to combat the demon. But we still have no idea what demon we're facing." A senior ranking exorcist informed them his badge as a member of True Cross visible on his robes, "We've almost run out of holy water trying to combat these flames. We have to get you out of here!"

"Not until I've retrieved that artifact from my room." The head monk repeated the exorcist nodded his head in understanding.

"Should I prepare an escort sir?" the exorcist asked.

The head monk shook his head, "No, I can handle myself." And with that began to unwrap the bandages on his hands, those had always fascinated Natsuki she never knew why his hands were always bandaged. As the bandages fell away, it was revealed that the Head Monk's hands were tattooed with several ancient languages and magic circles were drawn along the backs of his hands.

"The forbidden technique of God's hands." The exorcist breathed also staring in wonder, he glanced down at Natsuki, "Natsuki you need to get out of here." He said.

"Yes sir!" she said with a salute and dashed out of the room.

The exorcist shook his head watching her foot disappear around the corner, "That kid was brave; if not for her we wouldn't be as organised as we are now. She warned Soji who in turn alerted Karou, and then she got another three exorcists on her way here. She'll make a good exorcist in the future." He turned back to the head monk, "I've contacted True Cross asking for reinforcements, they said to focus on evacuation and containment for now sir."

"Just get the people out of here. I'll be joining you in a few moments. Whatever you do, do not follow me." The head monk cautioned and then the two went into the hall. The exorcist heading in the direction he thought that Natsuki had went and the Head Monk dashing off to his room. However, what they didn't know was that Natsuki had simply gone into the room across the hall over hearing everything.

She dashed back into the halls after the Head Monk worried for him. The demon had also overheard everything it grinned as the skin of the monk he took over rotted away. Their two souls were not compatible, the body decaying unable to handle the power of the demon. But he could sense it in the head monks and the young girl's souls. Their bodies would be the perfect vessels for him. He dragged his tongue along his lips picturing the taste of their souls. As he crawled along the ceiling he spread his flames that were devouring the temple all around him.

Natsuki bowled into the Head Monk's room, "Sir, you have to get out of here! It's not safe!" she called out concerned for him.

He turned around and faced her shocked, "Natsuki you shouldn't be here you need to get out of here." He hadn't expected the little girl to return.

She shook her head, "Not without you sir." She insisted and the Head Monk sighed she was stubborn and determined but with a good heart-if only she knew she was a quarter demon. He relented to her stubbornness there was no time for arguing. He turned back around revealing a rusted key that was hidden in his robes. He unlocked the box before him withdrawing a sword-not just any sword. A very great and powerful entity had been sealed away in this sword- all ten of its forms. Arguably the entity was a god or a demon, but whatever it was it had to remain sealed.

The head monk turned and faced the young girl who had set herself up as a watch checking the hall and ceiling looking for anyone or anything in the fire. She turned back to look at him, "Sir, we have to get out of here and fast this whole place is going down." And as if to emphasize her statement the end of the hall way to the left caved in the rafters creaking and smashing into the floor. The crash was so violent the little girl was tossed into the air for a second landing back on her feet.

The monk turned to the girl, "Natsuki I have to stay and fight the demon, but I need you to take this artifact and bring it to Father Fujimoto. Whatever you do, do not open it. Drawing this sword will unleash unimaginable power. Keep it hidden and keep it safe." He said and handed the small girl the sword, it was bigger than she was and she fumbled with it for a second before figuring out how to carry it. The monk rested his hand on the small girl's shoulder, "I have faith in you."

With that said he brushed past into the hall way checking that the coast was clear, just as he was about to leave however he was knocked back by a tremendous force. He went flying knocking into Natsuki. She slammed into the floor crying out and the monk crashed into the wall. The impact had broken at least three of his ribs he could feel it.

He struggled up to his feet to see the demon across from him, it's power was so great and Sota's body had rejected its presence to the point where it was unrecognizable as a human. Its head was lined with black curling horns forming a crown, putrid sulphur yellow eyes peeked out from the dark green folds of skin, its lips were black and rotten revealing several jagged sharp teeth. The demon's back was hunched over and covered in enormous swelling and pus leaking sores, its arms dragging the ground and lined with enormous black claws leaking acid on the floor.

It was grinning, "I've been locked in that damn box for fifty years. Fifty years and now I'm free. And what do I find not one but two vessels perfect for me to inhabit Assaih without fear of rotting!" it laughed as it stared at the small girl on the floor clutching at the sword and the elderly monk struggling to his feet.

"You'll find it difficult to take another soul here demon." The monk stated, "You're powers are dampened here on sacred grounds."

The demon laughed throwing its head back, "Sacred ground. Hah! I've burned this place to the ground with my flames, all its sacredness destroyed."

The monk raised his hands, the sacred circles glowing blue, "An old school demon. Well you'll find I'm an old school exorcist." He hands became tight fists, "Natsuki when you see an opening run do you understand?" the monk whispered and the pink haired girl nodded. With a cry he ran forward swinging a right hook punch at the demon. The demon didn't move, it stood there smirking and the monk knew why it didn't recognize the markings on the monk's hands.

His fist connected and the demon went flying screeching in pain as it sailed through the air and into the wreckage of where the roof caved in. Where the monk's fist connected with the demon's face the skin was a rotten black and burned to a crisp dripping away from the face hissing and releasing steam.

"Curse you monk, damn you." The demon hissed as it got to its feet, it rushed at the monk and went in for an attack. Natsuki still hadn't moved but she opened her mouth brows knitting together in concentration. She began reciting the sutras that Soji had taught her.

The demon looked in disbelief at the child and the Head Monk glanced at her equally surprised but regained his focus first. Since the demon was distracted he came in with a jab from his front hand and a hard swing with his left. The demon was knocked back three steps, the monk raised his hands protecting his head and upper body.

He advanced throwing another hook catching the dazed demon on the side of the head. As it staggered to the side he launched three punches to its abdomen. The monk could hear Natsuki continuing the sutra not sure if it was working or not. Just then the demon retaliated swinging its tail at the Head Monk, he didn't see the attack until too late. It caught him in the head and swung him into the wall.

His head connected hard smashing through the wood, the monk was dazed and confused. He heard Natsuki call out breaking off her chant and then start a new one yelling at the top of her lungs. He couldn't see her but at this time she was crying, fat hot tears pouring over her cheeks.

The demon whorled on the little girl bristling and agitated, her eyes widened in understanding, the sutra she had stumbled across the right one. She got up to her feet still clasping the sword to her chest, she knit her small pink brows together and with great confidence continued the sutra.

The monk staggered to his feet and dashed at the demon sending a punch straight for its face. It turned just in time to see the fist- its sulphur yellow eyes widening in fright. Its head snapped all the way back and it kicked out at the monk. The monk went flying back into the floor boards, snarling the demon grabbed him by his foot and dragged him near digging it's claws into the monk. The monk shrieked in agony the acid seeping into his flesh.

The demon chuckled to itself as it pulled the monk towards himself, he raked his claws down the monk's chest opening deep wounds. The monk writhed on the floor shouting and yelling, however a wave of pain swept through the demon and it turned to look at the little girl. He knew it was by chance that she came across the sutra, he didn't even know how she knew the sutra he thought it was long forgotten.

He expected her to squeak or back away, or at least cower. But she stood her ground her face set with determination despite the tear streaks on her face. Her electric blues eyes were blazing and boring holes into him-he had never felt such fear of a human before. And it was only a mere child that was this terrifying.

He swung his tail around and caught the girl upside the head, she cried out in pain as she went flying and slammed into the wall. He hadn't hit her with full force unfortunately. She sat up bloodied, bruised and scrapped and shaking made it to her feet. She then began again, "Insolent brat shut your mouth. Or I'll shut it for you!" he roared and felt the hand clamp down on his tail. He shrieked in agony his tail burning from coming in contact with the monk's hands.

The monk had somehow dragged himself to his feet, blood pouring out of his mouth and a wicked gleam in his eye as he dragged the demon towards himself. The demon roared and punched the man straight in his face sending him flying hitting the wall and sliding down to the ground.

"Sir!" the small girl called out her concentration broken, she dashed around the demon for the monk. She dropped the sword in front of her knees and began to shake his shoulders, "Sir, sir are you okay?" she asked him.

"Run, run now." The monk managed out his face a mangled bloodied mess.

"I can't leave you here sir." She instead stubbornly she glanced over her shoulder at the demon her eyes blazing with hatred. Her knees knocked against the sword on the floor in front of her and she glanced down at it. She recalled the Head Monk's words the sword held immense power, she reached for it.

"Don't you don't understand it cannot be drawn. Ecidious resides within that sword, it cannot be released upon the world again." The monk managed out in wheezing breaths, he knew his time would soon be over. His ribs shattered and battered his internal organs likely just as damaged, he had dislocated his left shoulder punching the demon not to mention the damage down to his head and face.

Natsuki shook her head there was no way she could finish the sutra in time, the demon would get her and the monk, "Ecidious answer my prayers and give me the power to protect the people here!" she called out and with her determination set drew the sword the seals ripping in half as she did so.

There was a great burst of blinding white light emitted from the sword, when Natsuki's vision returned she was no longer standing in front of the Head Monk with a demon facing her. She was in a world of darkness and ice, all around her was darkness expect the circle of snow at her feet. Her breath coming out it white clouds before her.

"Hello?" she asked quietly, "Please I beg of you give me the power I need to defend those close to me." She begged desperately turning in a circle and looking around her for any indication of anything. There was laughing all around her she couldn't tell where it was coming from because it seemed to come from all around.

She spun around again, her pulse beginning to race and her breathes coming out short, "So many years… So many years of this darkness I never thought that they'd allow my freedom. I never thought I'd be released, and just when I thought they had realised how foolish they all were. As small pathetic semi breed is pleading for my help." A bodiless voice called out echoing from all sides, the ice on the ground around Natsuki extended out farther and farther, big tufts of snow rained down from above.

"Semi breed?" Natsuki asked confused.

The laughter started up again, "Of course they didn't tell you, I can sense the presence of demon's blood in you but only weakly. Probably only a quarter's worth of blood. Now what were you begging me for again girl?" the voice asked.

"I-uh…" she started stuttering and then regained her focus and determination, "I need the power to protect the people here."

"So you came to me" the voice purred, suddenly the snow and ice in front of Natsuki whisked up into the air by a formless wind and began to form a roughly human shape. It continued to do so becoming more and more solid with each passing second, Natsuki watched it all frozen in disbelief.

The form in front of her was demonic, it's eye slanted oddly with flaming green eyes. Its skin was snow white, it's hair was silvery and long, black curling horns sprouting from either side of its head. Its two tails swishing along the ground, its bright white teeth flashed at her pointed to deadly points.

"This will be an interesting way to mess with the human world." It grinned and rushed at Natsuki, it passed straight through her. She felt her blood run ice old as if she had been submerged in ice water, the sensation continued to her lungs. She felt as if she had inhaled water-but the worse pain came from her left eye. It was burning with a great intensity she clutched at it even as she choked.

"I've granted your wishes child. I've bestowed upon you my powers, I will reside in this sword and guide you on your path-but be warned there will come a day when I will ask of you to return the favour for me. Part of this gift had already been paid for freeing me." The voice stated from inside her head and then a chuckle, "Be warned, my powers my drive you insane."

The pain in Natsuki's left eye continued, so painful that she flinched. When she did she felt the floor drop away from beneath her feet for a gut wrenching second to be replaced once again. Her ears filled with the piercing shriek of the dybuk demon. She opened her eyes, she realised that she was standing defensively in front of the head monk with the sword clasped in her hands.

The dybuk demon faced the girl, with the sword drawn and in her hands. He saw the difference her left eye was a flaming green that was glowing brightly. He had felt the ebb of power released when she drew the sword, the power ancient and strong. He stared at her in terror.

She shifted her stance crouching low to the ground, she closed her blue eye only the green one showing and piercing through the thick dark smoke. _I will guide your hands so as long as you allow my power to flow through you freely _the demon from the sword's voice echoed in her mind.

She relaxed her body and felt the feeling of ice spread through her veins, her muscles without her command stiffening and tightening. She rushed at the demon with the sword slicing at it, the sword got stuck in the demon's shoulder _damn it, your arms are only so strong _she heard the demon's voice hiss. It shifted her grip on the sword, twisting. Natsuki watched amazed as a short sword detached itself from the katana. Before she could ask the demon answered her _I have ten different forms, each represented by a different blade._

With another twist and click a dagger pulled away from the short sword, the dagger was in Natsuki's left hand and the short sword in the right. She pushed off of the floor destroying it beneath her foot and launching herself to the demon's left, she stabbed forward with the short sword embedding it deeply. It shrieked in pain and pulled at the blade and screamed as it's skin burned upon contact.

The demon within her propelled her behind the demon and the made her leap at it from behind with the dagger raised. She strikes down at it embedding it deeply black blood oozing out over her hand. She heard footsteps pounding on the floor and turned to look at the door her blue eye opening.

A group of five exorcists in the doorway staring at the little girl clambering off of the dead demon's back, they were shocked. The exorcist that had come with her to find the Head Monk was among them staring at the small girl in wonder, it took him a moment to notice her green eye. They approached the demon cautiously, Natsuki glanced over at it.

"It's dead, I killed it." She stated swiping at her face with the back of her hand smearing black blood across her face. She walked back over to the demon its body disappearing in a black cloud. There was a clattering and the original form of the sword a simple katana with a black handle lay on the floor. Natsuki approached the sword and picked it up, it was surprisingly light in her hands- she recalled hearing somewhere that a katana was fifty pounds. If that was so how could she lift it so easily she wondered to herself. She lifted it far over her head staring at it in wonder.

"Natsuki?" the exorcist asked the small girl carefully, he wasn't sure what had happened or what was going on. He approached the girl slowly and put his hand on her shoulder. "Let's get you out of here. Here put this on your face." He said handing her a mask for the fire, she glanced at it and took it putting it on. She grabbed the sheath to the sword and slid it into place. The other exorcists meanwhile were dashing towards the unconscious body of the Head Monk.

When they had gotten outside, Natsuki was taken to an ambulance as fire crews rushed towards the building to put the flames out. She fell asleep almost immediately after the doctor examined her. The exorcist asked repeatedly how her eye had changed colour but the doctor was unsure. He looked to the sleeping girl, her sleep was not easy. She was shifting and twisting constantly calling out and crying.

He then glanced at the sword, it was the artifact that the Head Monk needed to protect. He did not know exactly what made it of importance just that it was incredibly powerful, his rank was not high enough to know the details. He glanced at it, Natsuki was tightly curled around the sword clasping onto it. He pried it from her grasp gently trying not to wake her, she cried harder when it was gone her hand blindly searching for it. He felt somewhat guilty about it, he tried to lift the sword but found it to be unbearably heavy. He struggled to hold it and decided to place it back down. He pushed it towards the sleeping girl, her hands found it and she clamped back onto it as if it were a teddy bear.

Suddenly a hand clamped down on his shoulder, "It's alright now." A voice said from behind him, he turned and came face to face with Father Fujimoto, "I'll take her, she is my responsibility after all." For the next two days Father Fujimoto and a crew of exorcists from True Cross assisted at the temple putting out the flames and helping with rebuilding. In total ten of the monks had been killed, several more injured and five people visiting the temple were injured as well.

During that time Natsuki remained silent, she hid in the corner of the room she had been given-hers destroyed in the fire by the demon's rampage. She sat there curled in on herself clutching at the sword. She refused to eat or drink or speak. It was only to Father Fujimoto that she spoke to, when the True Cross team was called back he took the child with him.

As they rode in the back of the van he looked to her, "Natsuki, do you understand what you did when you drew that sword?" he asked her.

She looked at him, "I understood what I did, and I don't regret it." She replied and then glanced at the floor, "Why didn't anybody tell me?" she whispered.

"Tell you what?" Father Fujimoto asked her.

"That I was part demon." She cried and began to sob hiccupping as the tears flowed over, "Nobody told me."

Father Fujimoto reached forward ruffling her hair, "I'm going to bring you to meet someone very special. He's about your age and he's very much like you… but you have to promise me that you don't tell him that he's part demon."

"I know it hurts to lie like that, and I know that you hurt very much. But we didn't tell either of you this for your own good. Because once you know you're life is forever changed and you have to make a choice." Father Fujimoto explained.

"A choice? What choice do I have to make?" Natsuki asked looking up at him.

"Well… Natsuki are you going to be human or are you going to be a demon?" Father Fujimoto asked her.

Her different coloured eyes stared into him, she had already made her choice though Father Fujimoto wasn't sure if she knew. They were set with determination, "I want to be whatever it is that can protect the most people in this world from pain and sorrow." She answered her thoughts flickering back to Sota, Soji and the Head Monk all of them dying in front of her. They were like her family, she never wanted anyone to go through that pain again.

Father Fujimoto smiled and ruffled her pink hair, "Smart girl." He replied grinning.

* * *

So chapter two... I kind of posted it then realised I forgot to name the demon in the sword... I named it the first ting that came to mind that didn't sound ridiculous. I may change it later but for now it shall be Ecidious, no meaning behind it. (for those of you curious it's pronounced Eh-x-ee-D-us)

Thank you for reading it and hope you enjoyed!

I do not own _Blue Exorcist _or any of it's characters


	3. Chapter 3: Sweet Deal

**Chapter Three- Sweet Deal **

Natsuki woke up slowly sitting up in bed and rubbing at her eyes, it had been a long time since she had that dream. The memories still fresh in her mind, she did not regret the choice that she made that day at all. She now relied on her own power as much as she could, using the demonic powers inside of her only as a last resort. She also had yet to fulfill her end of the deed, the demon not telling her what exactly it is she has to do.

She would do it-if she could when the time came. Nobody besides Father Fujimoto now knew about her possession-except perhaps Mephisto. Though she wasn't sure if he knew and didn't feel like asking him, she'd rather stay away from him. The demon was right about being driven insane, it was hard sometimes to grasp what was reality and what was not around her. She has seen things that aren't there, and occasionally the demon's memories flood and mix into her own and she has to sort through all of them to decipher what is hers and what isn't.

She got up from bed lazily and dressed slowly almost falling over a few times. She straightened up yawning running her fingers through her hair, it was wild and tangled she didn't feel in the mood for brushing it this morning. She snatched her textbooks and a handful of candy for good measure and set off. She walked with a spring in her step trying to appear carefree swinging her arms wildly. She liked to look carefree and cheery that's how she wanted to be and how she was usually when she wasn't given time to reflect on her past.

She smiled and waved at people who passed her by making her way to her first class. She entered the main building and spun in a full circle amazed at the enormous size of the school building. As she had never been in a formal school before they had requested of her to take not only the normal entry exams but several other diagnostic tests as well. She had surpassed all of the instructor's expectations. Due to this she only had a schedule that filled half of the school day. It meant three morning classes and for the afternoon she was free, she chose to place herself back a year so she could be in the same classes as the other Exwires.

Her eyes lit up as she entered her first class, "Rin!" she called out excitedly waving at him dashing over to him.

"Natsuki!" He called out just as excited as she came up to her desk he excitedly called out, "I remember now. I remember playing with you-you stink brain." He grinned revealing his sharp teeth

"Butt face." She replied smirking her two different eyes shining. She leaned in and whispered, "Do I have to do that introduction thing again?" she asked nervously.

"Yes since this isn't the cram school." He replied back.

"It's scary." She whispered back, "But at least I know one person in class. It makes it less scary." She whispered.

Rin patted the seat next to him, "No one sits next to me in this class, do you want to sit here?" he offered.

She nodded her head, "Remember that time when you and I fought those bullies picking on Yukio-you were so cool back then." She said.

"Back then-what do you mean back then? I'm still cool." Rin insisted.

"Oh I don't know about that, you'll have to show me how cool you've gotten." She teased moving around the desk to take her seat.

"Hey!" a male voice called from behind her she turned confused not recognizing the voice. Two seats over to her left a group of six boys were gathered around a desk were one boy sat. They were all watching her.

"Oh hi." She greeted trying to remain friendly, she looked them all over they all looked like trouble makers. She could hear Rin shift behind her looking to see who it was.

"Leave her alone jerks." Rin called out getting defensive he glanced up at Natsuki, "Just ignore them."

"Oooo looks like Rin got himself a girlfriend." Called out the same boy, "So do you date more than one boy at a time, I'm guessing since you hang around scum like him you do-" he started but stopped midsentence paling considerably. His friends glanced over in the direction he was staring at. The happy carefree transfer student was giving the scariest death glare they had ever seen.

She pointed her finger directly at him, "Don't ever insult my family again or I'll make you pay." She threatened. They all nodded swallowing in fear and turning away from her. She looked back at Rin and smiled, "What were we saying?" she asked turning back to her happy self. Rin grinned, it was like finding a long lost sibling.

Class started only a few moments later, Natsuki was called up to the front of the class. Rin noticed as she walked up to the front that she was trembling slightly, but once at the front of the class she had managed to calm herself down. She faced the class smiling welcomingly and introduced herself. She then made it back to her seat sitting next to Rin smiling at him.

Class started-it was math. Rin found himself lost within a few moments time, he wondered how Natsuki was doing considering that she was placed back a year and that she had never been in a school before. He looked over to find her diligently taking notes, "Do you understand this?" Rin hissed at her.

"Yes very well, do you want me to explain it to you later?" she whispered back, Rin nodded. However from the front of the class the teacher noticed the exchange, thinking the two students were not paying attention he decided to call them out. Since Natsuki was new he decided to make an example of Rin first.

"Mr. Okumura would you please tell me how to solve this problem?" the teacher said pointing to the quadratic question on the board. Rin swallowed nervously staring up at the board. He felt something poking into his arm. Out of the corner of his eye he glanced at Natsuki who was poking him with the rounded end of her mechanical pencil. She then tapped the pencil against her notebook. The solution had already been neatly written out.

Rin cleared his throat and glancing occasionally at the notebook when he couldn't solve the question himself he managed to answer the problem. The teacher fumed angry that Rin had actually managed to solve the problem. The teacher readjusted his glassed and stared at Natsuki then glanced at the board-the only question left unanswered was the hardest. He didn't want to be this cruel to the new student but he had no choice.

"Miss Fujimoto, I'd like you to explain this question." He called out it was a cubic question, he was surprised at how eagerly Natsuki nodded and stood up from her seat. In a high clear voice she walked the class through how to answer the question. Everyone stared at her amazed at not only how well she understood the question but how well she could explain it.

She sat back down and Rin stared at her- maybe she was a lost sibling she was a troublemaker like Rin but studious like Yukio, "Natsuki… could you maybe tutor me?" he asked.

She grinned, "Sure Rin." She whispered back, the focused their attention back to the front of the room taking notes. The bell rung and Natsuki showed her slip of paper that had her schedule on it to Rin and he directed her to her next class. She found herself in English with Bon and Shima, she unfortunately couldn't sit next to them and found herself seated to a nice girl named Paku who Natsuki was pleased to learn knew Izumo.

Natsuki's third class for the day was chemistry where she was placed with Konekomaru and Shima as lab partners. Konekomaru seemed pleased to have someone to help him and Shima was just pleased that for once a girl wasn't running away from him. She walked with them to lunch and they sat out on the courtyard with all the other Exwires enjoying lunch and talking to one another. But all too soon the bell rung and the others had to get back to class- Natsuki was left alone her school day done.

Since it was after school Natsuki was walking around the campus of the school with a newspaper in hand. She could no longer exorcize demons for money, so she'd have to find some other source of income. She was glancing over the job ads when she found one that caught her eye. A candy store was hiring her eyes gleamed with excitement. She'd get to work around glorious piles of sweet sugary goodness every day!

She kept the newspaper with her even after she memorized the address of where the store was at. She walked down the streets trying to familiarize herself with the new city. It wasn't like anything she had ever seen before but she found it beautiful how everything seemed to be mixed together and the buildings were practically stacked one on top of another. Natsuki spun around with her eyes closed _if I could live anywhere in the world, this is where I'd chose to be. I hope I get to live here when I become an exorcist again._

She stopped turning and glanced at the road sign, she was on the right street for the candy store only a fifteen minute walk from the school campus. As she started down the street she felt a strong demonic presence, she glanced around the street but there were only a handful of humans. She then glanced around the rooftops but still saw nothing the feeling however wouldn't go away. Her green eye was burning and she rubbed at her cheek just under her eye trying to relieve the pain still glancing around; what she didn't know was that Amaimon had been watching her-he didn't mean to at first. He had just come out of the candy store spending the money Mephisto had given him last night. He then noticed the exorcist and jumped onto the rooftops to hide. Curiosity had gotten the best of him and he decided to watch her, but he noticed that she suddenly started scanning around as if she sensed him, he ducked behind a nearby chimney poking his head out only when she turned away.

He was somewhat enjoying this it was like a game of hide and seek, he had to hide from the exorcist as she tried to seek him out. She was suddenly gaining his interest, but then noticed that she was shrugging off the feeling and continuing down the street. He wondered what she was doing and decided to follow her.

Natsuki walked down the street trying her best to ignore the crawling sense her skin was giving her, her senses had never been wrong but she couldn't find the demon. And she couldn't do a full search her now that she was an Exwire. She silently cursed under her breath about her new restrictions. She glanced up the street noticing the candy store.

There was a child's cry and giggling from the corner by the candy store. A goblin dashed around the corner a child's scarf in hand, close on its heel was a child perhaps about ten years old laughing and chasing after it.

"Give it back! Give it back!" the child playfully called as the demon continued running with its scarf. The child dashed madly after it bumping into two shoppers walking down the sidewalk, the boy yelling apologies from bumping into them over his shoulder as he ran.

However, the goblin suddenly swung around into the street the child chasing after, his fingers just brushing the ends of the scarf. Natsui saw the truck swing around the corner before either of them, it was a large white truck probably carrying supplied for the grocery store that Natsuki saw three streets back. The demon and child were illuminated in the headlights, they froze in fear staring up at the truck. The driver could only see the child he was about to hit, he yelled and slammed on the brakes. Amaimon saw it as well, one of his kin in danger but there was little he could do with an exorcist already on edge.

Natsuki meanwhile knew what she had to do because there was no way the truck would stop in time. She put her head down and sprinted into the street. She stuck both arms out, the left wrapping around the goblin and the right around the child. She lifted them straight off the ground and pulled them into her as she leapt out of the way of the incoming truck. She twisted in the air putting her back to the ground and cradling the boy and goblin against her. She slammed hard into the ground shielding the child and goblin with her body. She groaned in pain and released them, the two of them rolling away dazed and breathless as she struggled to her feet rubbing at her injured shoulder. Amaimon leaned far over the rooftop in disbelief-did she just save one of his kin. He wasn't quite sure if she did it on purpose or by reflex while saving the child. He blinked in confusion and stared fascinated as the scene continued to play out.

"Oh my gosh are you alright miss?" asked one of the shoppers the boy had run into, a woman of maybe thirty in a long coat and beanie on her head. She dashed over to see the boy and girl sprawled out on the curb. The truck skidding to a stop in the middle of the road, the driver throwing open the door and tripping over his own feet as he tried to climb out.

Natsuki still holding her shoulder glanced up smiling, "Just fine thank you ma'am." And walked over to the boy extending her hand to him, "Are you alright?" she asked as he took her hand and she hauled him onto his feet.

"Y-yes thank you." The boy replied blushing and glancing away embarrassed, "I'm sorry." He apologised.

She ruffled his hair, "Accidents happen-but" she started sticking her finger into the air and wagging it at him, "You have to be more careful when you play okay! We have to be safe to be fun." She said and then softened smiling, "Now go play you silly monkey."

She glanced at the goblin and winked, it grinned up at her. The child glanced at the girl and then at the goblin, this was the first time someone else had seen it. She looked at him and smiled her eyes flashing with understanding, he smiled back nodding his head, he waved his hand at his goblin friend and took off down the street whooping and hollering the goblin close on his heels. Amaimon watched the exchange curiously, she had saved the goblin on purpose it wasn't a reflex. He was baffled why would an exorcist save a demon? This one was so weird-for once a human wasn't stupid or fragile it was just weird. He was going to have a hard time ignoring it now.

"That was amazing miss, there was no way I could have stopped my truck in time!" the driver of the truck yelled dashing over.

"It was nothing really, just at the right place at the right time I suppose." Natsuki insisted shrugging her shoulders and waving her hand dismissively. She then grinned mischievously, "You think I should try out for the high school track and field team now?" she teased.

The truck driver and the woman looked at her oddly and then realised she was joking; the truck driver shook out his head readjusted his hat and went back to his truck, "Be safe miss!" he called out as he climbed back in shutting the door. Natsuki waved to him.

She then glanced to the woman, "Thank you for helping me up." She said smiling.

The woman smiled back, "No problem, I guess I have to be going now." She said and started back down the street on her way.

Amaimon watched as the exorcist smiled and nodded then turned on her heel continuing down the street, she stopped in front of his favourite candy store and felt his heart drop. She looked up at it and then from her bag withdrew a piece of paper. She glanced at the paper than at the store before pushing open the door. His mouth hung open in disbelief-an exorcist was going into _his _candy store. He struggled to convince himself that it was fine if she just bought some candy and left.

He shifted to get a better view from the rooftop, the candy store was very theme orientated the outside decorated with bright red and yellow candies. Even the windows had designs a lollipop and hard candy design along the border and then through the middle the candy store's name written in a curling cursive. He could see the cotton candy haired exorcist through the window at the counter eagerly talking with the young owner.

They were both smiling and laughing so he assumed she hadn't found him out. The store owner ducked under the counter and passed a few papers over to the exorcist who took them and read them over. She withdrew a pen from her bag and eagerly began to write on the papers. Amaimon watched it all confused-what was she doing he wondered.

In the store Natsuki was eagerly filling out the application forms for working at the candy store, she liked the owner-her name was Hana. The two of them were getting along well, she glanced around the store it was so neatly organised but decorated and planned out to be beautiful on the inside. Natsuki felt like she was transported to a candy wonderland.

"Just give me one moment to go get your uniform." Hana said her voice high and sweet, Natsuki glanced up at her and nodded. Hana bustled around the counter and dashed off to go to the back of the store. Natsuki finished the papers she was given and leaned against the counters glancing over the store. She still wasn't sure what working here would be like.

Her eye began to itch and then burn in excruciating pain. She managed to keep her face in a smile for Hana's sake but she couldn't stop her hands from curling into tight fists; her nails digging into the palms of her hands trying to distract herself from the pain. She glanced outside trying to spot what it was that was causing her pain it had to be a demon and it definitely wasn't that goblin she saved earlier but it was the only demon she could see.

Her thoughts were broken as Hana returned her arms filled with a bundle of clothing, "Tadaa I found your uniform!" she chirped eagerly and excitedly.

"Thank you so much!" Natsuki replied eagerly and accepted the uniform.

Hana giggled, "It's no problem-I mean we've gotten so popular lately and it's been so busy here I need all the help I can get. I've even gotten a regular costumer who comes in every day." She instead her bright blue eyes widening in her excitement, "but don't worry you're not starting today-but I'll expect you here tomorrow."

Natsuki nodded, "I'll see you then boss." As she tucked the uniform away into her bag she waved to her new boss and exited the store still having that eerie sense of being watched. Amaimon ducked behind an air vent on the roof he was on as he saw the exorcist exit the store. He couldn't understand what had happened, the two humans talked then the exorcist was handed some papers, then some clothes. This human was getting weirder and weirder, Amaimon knew that when you go to the candy store you get the candy you want and trade the currency for it and leave. He could also tell that the exorcist sensed him while in the store by the way she glanced out the window.

Not wanting to test his luck he disappeared deciding to take cover in his brother's office. Natsuki meanwhile was happily making her way back to the school practically skipping as she went. She got to her dorm room and withdrew the uniform glancing it over, she cringed slightly looking at it because it was a dress. But shrugged she couldn't help it-it was her uniform after all. She lay it out on the empty bed in her room not wanting it wrinkled for when she went to work tomorrow. The alarm next to her bed went off signalling that she had to go to cram school. With a well-practiced swing of her hand she slammed down on the alarm clock silencing it.

She dropped her bag and snatched her cram school textbooks dashing off to get to class on time. She made it and sat down at the same desk she had yesterday.


	4. Chapter 4: Class Notes

**Chapter Four- Class**

During class break Shima and Konekomaru gathered around Natsuki's desk to speak with her about their upcoming chemistry lab, the three of them were eagerly talking when Rin broke into the conversation, "Since when were you three so close?" he asked feeling somewhat jealous that they got to talk with her. He wanted to talk more with her about his childhood, he also wanted to know if she knew when they were children about him being Satan's son.

"Since period three in chemistry class." Konekomaru replied pushing his glasses into place that had somehow slipped down.

Finally seeing a chance to talk to Natsuki alone without any one breaking the conversation Shima glanced at Natsuki, "Hey Natsuki?" he asked and she hmmed glancing over at him, "Would-do you want to go out on a date sometime?" he asked.

She blinked and he flinched expecting a harsh rejection, when she didn't say anything he chanced opening one of his eyes to glance over at her. She had a finger on her chin and looked thoughtful, "Date, I've never been on one of those before you know." She remarked, "I guess I could try one- but I might have to talk to my boss about a day off though." She answered.

Shima blinked in utter confusion, did she just say yes to a date? Did he just get a date? He wasn't quite sure and was lost in thought trying to figure out what had just happened, "Wait did you say job?" he blurted out her sentence finally making sense in his mind.

She nodded, "In order to pay rent and buy groceries I had to get a job-I work at a Candy Store. It's called Sweet Dreams Wonderland, I just started today." And explained not noticing everyone was paying attention she glanced at everyone, "Were you all listening?"

"We were." Konekomaru admitted.

Natsuki flushed bright pink and hid her face in her hands, "Oh this is so embarrassing I didn't want you all to know. Please don't come visit me my uniform is so embarrassing!"

"We won't visit you unless we ask first." Bon assured her, she uncovered her face and smiled at him.

"Thanks." She answered.

"So a candy store, it seems to suit you Natsuki." Shima replied grinning.

"Why'd you say that?" she asked him confused unconsciously twirling her pink hair around her finger.

Shima and the rest of the class laughed, "Your hair-it looks just like cotton candy." Shima said, Natsuki glanced at her hair and then burst into a bright wide smile laughing with the rest of the class. Yukio walked in the room clearing his throat effectively silencing the class.

Bon and Konekomaru went back to their seats but noticed Shima stayed with Natsuki at her desk. They also noticed that infrequently throughout class they were sliding a note back and forth one another and both often stifling giggles when they read over the note.

_Natsuki where do you want to go for our date? _Shima scrawled onto the paper sliding it over to Natsuki as Yukio was distracted at getting mad at is brother for not being able to answer a question. He felt a nudging sensation on his hand and lifted it up feeling the cool paper slide underneath. _I don't really care also I'm new here so I don't know anywhere to go anyways. _She had written back in clean neat scrawl.

He thought about it for a second as Yukio walked up to the board writing something, he noticed that even thought they were writing notes to one another Natsuki was somehow still able to focus on the lesson to write down notes. Suddenly it hit him where to go h_ow about the amusement park on Friday? _He wrote eagerly looking at his clumsy hand writing in comparison to Natsuki's.

Her reply was blindingly fast-but probably because Yukio had suddenly asked her to answer a question. As she stood up from her seat to answer he glanced down at the note _Sounds great! I love rollercoasters. Here's my number. _He looked below to see the number scrawled neatly for him and legibly. He grinned he couldn't believe it! He got a date and it's a super-hot girl! He was going to have to brag to his brother tonight.

After a painful hour of listening to Yukio's lecture Shima shifted uncomfortably in his seat until he heard the bell ring. Natsuki stood up to leave but her leapt up clamping a hand down on her arm to stop her, "Natsuki wait!" he blurted and then flushed pink, "Well-could I take a picture with you?" he asked.

"Sure!" she replied happily, he dug into his pocket taking out his phone. The two of them smiling and laughing squished together to fit in the camera's view, it clicked and there was a flash Shima pulled the phone down and turned it around to show their picture.

"Wow it's so good!" Natsuki said looking at the picture her two different eyes shining. Shima grinned as he saved the photo, he looked at it once more before sending it to his older brother. He tucked his phone back into his pocket as he made his way to the next class.


	5. Chapter 5: Worst Date Ever

**Chapter Five- Worst Date Ever**

Shima glanced up at the store front of the candy store Natsuki directed him to, it was definitely not what he was expecting and couldn't be anything other than a candy store. He double checked the address in his hands twice more before he cautiously stepped in to the store, there were shelves bursting with every kind of imaginable candy there ever was everywhere. It was a well organised sugar coated wonderland of candy.

The inside of the store matched the front, red and yellow everywhere, Shima stood at the entrance awkwardly until two elementary school students burst through the door behind him. They accidentally crashed into him forcing him further into the store.

"S-sorry." Apologised the young boy and the young girl looked at Shima shyly, "Excuse us." She whispered and they timidly edged around him and into the store.

Shima could hear the children talking to someone after they rounded the corner of a shelf, the voices approached again and Natsuki emerged from behind the shelf arms loaded with candy as the two children eagerly spoke to her.

She smiled and talked back carrying the candy to the counter before setting it down, she turned and faced Shima, "Shima hey!" she called out turning to face him. He could now see her uniform; it was an extremely frilly and short dress. It ended mid-thigh with alternating ruffled skirt layers of yellow and red. The front under her chin was decorated with two lollipops crossed over one another, the sleeves were short and ruffled as well.

He glanced at the uniform and blinked, it was incredibly adorable on her. He still couldn't believe that he had a date with her, he stared transfixed on her dress, "I-is there something on my dress?" she asked staring down at the front of it and checking over the fabric for stains.

"N-no." Shima replied and flushed, "It's just really adorable is all." He admitted and Natsuki flushed.

"Miss Hana said it would be fine if I left early. I just have to check one thing here at the register." She started and twisted on her heel. Natsuki sensed it suddenly a demonic presence her eye pulsated. It was so sudden and powerful that she lost her footing as she turned toppling forwards onto her face-it knocked her off her feet-literally.

Across the street Amaimon touched down on the roof, he had finally figured out what the exorcist was doing working at _his _candy store. He talked with his brother, though not admitting it was the exorcist working there just that a new human was there wearing weird clothes and standing behind the register. What he couldn't figure out is if she was there because of him or it was just coincidence. He was starting to figure out her shifts to avoid her-but there was always the awkward time like now when he arrived and she was there.

He saw through the window her being startled by his presence and falling over, her skirts flipping over her head, he also noticed she was followed by one of the exorcists that hang around Rin-the pink haired one.

The pink haired one had turned his back to the fallen girl his face bright red and his hand clamping down on his nose muttering to himself. Amaimon strained and he could just make out the muttering, "Stripes…. Stripes…" Amaimon was utterly confused and glanced back at the candy exorcist that was what he decided to call the weird human-Candy exorcist.

'Candy exorcist' then picked herself up off of the floor dusting herself off and continuing behind the counter. Amiamon watched as she messed around with the whirly click box that his currency goes into and some papers before dashing off to the back of the store. The other pink haired exorcist still stood facing with his back to where 'Candy exorcist' had fallen, his face had for the most part returned to its normal colour but he still had his hand clamped firmly onto his nose.

Two children in the store came over and pointed and laughed at him before the little girl offered him a handkerchief. He took it gladly and wiped his nose. Just as he finished Natsuki returned dressed for their date. A loose light blue off the shoulder top with a spaghetti strap black tank top beneath. Holding the hair back from the right side of her face were two lollipop shaped hairpins (which Amiamon were very jealous of and debated asking his brother to get some). She wore light blue skinny jeans and a pair of soft brown sandals with a small purse thrown over her shoulder.

Amaimon watched as the cotton candy haired girl giggled and dashed over to the pink haired boy and latched onto his arm grinning and skipping, he smiled back and soon they walked arm in arm out of the store and disappearing around the corner.

Amaimon felt a twinge of jealousy towards the pink haired boy, he wanted to play with the 'candy exorcist' especially since she was firstly weird and secondly just as interested in candy and sweets as he was. He crushed the jealousy and instead went into the candy store, the owner whose name he could never remember was behind the counter now smiling as the small children passed their currency over to her for their bag of candy.

Amaimon walked around the store glancing at the little change he had left, he couldn't buy as much as he wanted. He sighed in defeat knowing that this time his older brother would not hand over more currency. He dragged his feet over to his favourite candies and filled the bags.

He trudged over to the counter sighing, the human there smiled at him, "Welcome back! Oh! That new girl I told you about-you just missed her she left with a friend for the amusement park. Darn shame, I wanted her to meet my number one customer." She said as she opened the whirly clicking box that currency went into and sometimes came out of, she continued to ramble, "It's quite funny it appears you two have the same taste in candy, I can never get her away from those shelves. You two nearly buy me out of those candies every time you're over by those shelves."

She punched some buttons on the whirly click box as she glanced over the buttons, "And you should honestly see her hair, it looks like cotton candy I kid you not. She told me it was natural too, she didn't dye it that way."

Amaimon nodded already withdrawing a lollipop from his bag and crunching down on it as his other hand rooted for the change in his pocket. He handed it over, "Well, have a nice day!" the human chirped at him grinning. He nodded and turned on his heel heading out of the store.

"Wow, look at that funny man!" one of the small children who had been in the store and was now standing with her friend looking at their goods said as she glanced up at Amaimon who was passing by. When Amaimon glanced over at her she flushed and ducked her head nervously looking away.

He shrugged and continued across the street into the alley so as not to be seen as he leapt up onto the rooftops. With no particular destination he began to wander around eating away on his favourite snacks. Natsuki and Shima meanwhile were almost to the amusement park, Natsuki having discovered that it was relatively close to where she worked.

At the gates she insisted on paying for her entry ticket, the two of them purchasing all day bracelets so that they could ride as many rides as they could, "So where do you want to go first?" Shima asked her as they walked down the path at the entrance guiding the two of them over to a map.

She tugged on his sleeve, "That ride right there!" Natsuki called out eagerly pointing and jumping up as she pointed at the scariest ride in the entire park, an extreme rollercoaster with two complete loops and several heart wrenching drops that went insanely fast.

Shima paled as he looked at it, he swallowed down his fear glancing at the pretty girl beside him, "Yeah let's do that one." He said and she nodded and smiled brightly at him. She practically dragged him to the line and Shima hoped it would be a long line considering how popular and well-advertised it was.

But to his unfortunate luck, the line was short and they were admitted onto the ride right away. As if he were being further punished for the date he managed to get they got the front two seats.

Natsuki glanced at him, "Are you sure about this, you don't really have to." She said staring at him concerned.

Just as he was about to ask to be let off her slim soft fingers laced through his own, "I c-could maybe hold your hand, it won't be as scary." She said flushing pink and glancing away embarrassed.

Shima blushed and squeezed back, no way was he going to miss this opportunity. He mentally braced himself and stared forward, "I can do this!" he cheered and then the ride suddenly jerked forward. Natsuki madly giggling as she was thrown forward into the shoulder pads and then back in her seat. The violent motion only made Shima pale, he opened his mouth and before he could say anything they shot off like a rocket.

He registered out of the corner of his eye that Natsuki had thrown her hands (as well as his one of his own, the one she was holding) up into the air as her eyes lit up and she whooped and hollered. With his other hand Shima gripped the shoulder protector and screamed. They swung left and then right and suddenly slowed as they were pulled upwards.

Shima sighed, the ride having slowed his heart returning to its normal pace, "Yay! Time for the big drop!" Natsuki cheered as she smiled at him. They reached the peak of the rollercoaster's track and then at a nauseating speed dropped towards earth. Shima screamed and everything went black, he woke up to someone gently shaking him.

"Shima? Shima, are you okay?" a high feminine voice asked him concerned.

He shifted and squeezed his eyes together, "Oh he's coming around- he's alright… I think? Shima are you okay?" the voice asked him. Groaning he opened his eyes and Natsuki swam into view in front of him, she was leaning over him looking anxious and confused, "Shima? You passed out on the ride, are you alright?" she asked him.

The world spun and he felt dizzy, "Y-yeah I'm totally fine." He insisted and tried to stand up, he staggered and Natsuki reached forward grabbing his arm to steady him.

She glanced over at the two ride operators, "He's alright thank you." She said and they nodded, she helped carry him over to a nearby park bench. He sat down, Natsuki rooted around in her purse handing him a photo, "You were out when they snapped this, but I still thought you'd like one." She said handing him the photo. He stared at it, he was definitely unconscious. His body slumped in the seat and eyes rolled back as Natsuki glanced at him worriedly.

"Sorry." He said

"No, no the fault was mine I forced you onto the ride. I promise that you can pick the rest from here on out. But I think you should rest first maybe have some water or something to eat." Natsuki replied, "Here I'll go get something over there at that stand, I'll be right back." She said and dashed over running into line.

With her back turned Shima grabbed at his head and groaned in frustration, _you've got to be kidding me, on the first date. On the first ride of the first date! You have to be kidding me! _He mentally screamed as Natsuki was placing the order. He hung his head and slumped his shoulders in defeat and shame.

He heard approaching footsteps and glanced up trying to grin and appear as if he were fine, he stood up, "Here let me help you." He said getting up to walk to her and take the drinks she got from her hands. He instead tripped and went falling forwards spilling the drinks all over her.

Natsuki stood dumbfounded as soda pop poured over her head, she was covered in the stick sweet mess, as it dripped from her hair she stuck her tongue out catching it, "I am so sorry." Shima apologised staring in disbelief, this date could only ever get worse.

"It's fine-just let me go get changed." Natsuki insisted smiling and waving off the accident as if nothing had happened. Shima stared at her confused, had she really dismissed both the ride and the drinks so easily? Natsuki returned fifteen minutes later, she had rinsed her hair though it was still wet and she removed her shirt only wearing the tank top now.

"All better now" she chirped as she skipped back over to Shima, "Not a big deal, it was an accident after all. Now where are we off to?" she asked him.

_There's only one way to save this date _Shima thought, "How about the Ferris wheel?" he asked glancing to Natsuki's green and blue eyes.

"That sounds great let's go!" she called and grabbed at his hand. She laced her fingers through it and began to swing their entwined hands back and forth, they walked hand in hand over to the Ferris wheel. They stood in line and flashed their bracelets to the operators who let them on. Shima sat on the right side and Natsuki took the left.

The capsule was small, their knees knocking against one another as the ride took off, Natsuki laughed, "Thanks for taking me out to the park today Shima." She said.

"N-no problem at all, sorry it's been so lame so far." Shima apologised.

Natsuki continued to laugh, "It's been fun so far, so what if there have been hiccups? Accidents happen." She insisted, "All that matters is the memories we make are happy."

Shima swallowed and glanced over at her, she stopped laughing to smile at him. His palms began to sweat and he wiped them nervously on his pant legs, he leaned forward his heart racing, "Natsuki?" he asked her as she stared at him confused, "Could I maybe kiss you?" he asked.

Natsuki flushed bright red, "I-I guess maybe? I don't know… well I-um…I…. alright just do it already before I change my mind!" she rambled nervously. He leaned forward and the two of them closed their eyes, he was shaking nervously. However the ride suddenly jerked to a violent stop and Shima was thrown to the side, he kissed her cheek instead.

Natsuki giggled and held her cheek blushing fiercely, "I think you missed." She teased.

Shima blushed embarrassed and sat back in his seat rubbing at the back of his neck, his cheeks were burning fiercely, "I-uh think I did." He admitted and laughed trying to cover his embarrassment.

"Hey Shima? Is it just me or is the ride stuck?" Natsuki asked glancing out the window of the capsule, Shima soon joined her. Sure enough the ride had stopped working. Shima groaned, somehow things had managed to get worse. The two of them were stuck in the capsule for a full two hours before the crew managed to get them down. However, the ever witty Natsuki managed to keep the two of them entertained she talked to fill the silence and taught Shima several word games. Despite how horrible it started after allowing Natsuki to distract him Shima started to feel that the odd day had turned out alright.

However, after their feet toughed the ground he faced Natsuki there was something on his mind, "Hey Natsuki?" he asked her and she turned to stare at him, "I don't think it's working out. It's not you- really it's not… it's just things have been going really bad…"

"You could say that again." She said with a wry smile and extended her hand to him, "We'll just stay friends then?" she asked him raising an eyebrow quizzically. He grinned not expecting her to have taken it so well, he reached his hand out and they shook.

"So what are you going to dump over my head now?" she asked him playfully he laughed and shook his head. The supervisor of the park then approached them, he felt bad for what had happened and gave the two free full day passes to the park to apologise for the Ferris wheel breaking down. The two of them tried to reject the tickets but in the end found themselves pocketing the passes and thanking the supervisor.

Despite how dangerous the adventure started the date turned play date suddenly became quite enjoyable. For Shima's sake they avoided the more extreme rides but somehow managed to ride almost everything in the park from the merry go round to the tea cups to the mini roller coaster. They ended the day by playing at the carnival stand games; they got competitive competing against one another to see who was better.

Shima excelled at the ball throwing games and ring toss, but lost horribly to Natsuki when it came to the water gun games, dart throwing games and fortune telling games. They tied at the dunk tank sinking all six of the balls they were given, the operator not looking impressed that the two teens had such deadly accuracy. They left the park chatting with one another happily arms stuffed with prizes. Shima walked with Natsuki all the way back to the school campus. But at the gates she insisted that she had to go to her apartment off campus. She stood at the gates watching him disappear before trotting over to the abandoned boys' dormitory.

What she didn't notice was that she had dropped a stuffed animal on her walk home, one that was retrieved by a certain green haired demon. Amaimon glanced at the pink hamster stuffed animal in his hands. Again he hadn't been following the candy exorcist, he had just happened to cross paths. When he noticed the fallen stuffed animal he felt the urge to pick up the toy, it smelled of cotton candy and candy popcorn. Amaimon unconsciously slipped it into his pocket and kept walking into the dark of the night.


End file.
